A Whole Lot of Shakin' Goin' On
by AmandaLynn
Summary: Lee leaves Amanda at an embassy ball without an explantion and she must find out why.


A Whole Lot of Shakin' Goin' On

The series and characters belong to Warner brothers and Shoot the Moon productions.  I just like writing about them.  This story takes place after Stemwinder.  Rating is G.  Hope you enjoy.  Comments are always appreciated.

"Amanda," Lee called to her trying to get her attention as she passed him by.  At the time she was dancing with the French ambassador at yet another embassy ball they were covering as a part of the security detail.  He watched her through veiled eyes waiting for the song to end.  He didn't want the evening to come to an end but he was feeling, well what was he feeling?  He didn't really know.  He just didn't feel right and he wanted to go home.  He had a headache and his stomach felt as if he were adrift on some stormy sea.  Unfortunately, if he left for home, that would leave Amanda stranded.  Maybe that was not entirely true.  There were other agents present and beyond that, she had certainly captured the attention of almost every man at the ball.   He regretted not being more attentive himself because tonight she looked radiant in her Kelly green evening dress.  The dress accentuated her dark hair and eyes and clung to her body in all the right places.  Lee had noticed – what red-blooded American male wouldn't, but tonight he just couldn't bring himself to do much more than that.  The sound of applause brought him out of his reverie and he noticed that the song had indeed come to an end.  Amanda was smiling at the French ambassador, thanking him for the dance.  As she turned, she searched the room for Lee and she noticed him approaching.

She looked at him with trepidation.  She usually was able to read his face and know what he was thinking or feeling.  But tonight, he had been, well she wasn't sure what he had been.  She couldn't tell if he was mad at her or jealous or simply being Lee, trying his best to be indifferent.  He was acting the way he did when they first started working together.  He hadn't spent much time with her this evening but stayed in the corner of the room at a small table.  She noticed that he hadn't eaten much if any of his dinner and he had been nursing the same glass of scotch all evening.  She had tried to engage him in conversation during dinner but he was almost unresponsive.  She began to get upset.   '_Why does he insist on bring me to these things and then expect me to sit in the corner and do nothing?'_ she wondered.  He had surprised her by telling her to go on and dance when the first invitation came.  She expected to see a wave of jealousy wash over him but it never materialized.  

Amanda was more confused than ever.  They had been growing closer, both trying to sort out their feelings for the other.  After all, they'd recently shared their first real kiss, a kiss that still caused her lips to tingle with pleasure when she allowed herself to think about it.  She knew Lee cared a great deal for her but tonight had thrown her for a loop.  She felt sometimes like she were on some non-stop roller coaster ride with the ups and downs becoming more pronounced.  She hoped that since he was heading her way, he was finally going to ask her to dance.  All night long, she had waited to be in his arms.

"Lee," she said gently as he approached.  Thinking that maybe a gently teasing might help improve his mood, she said,  "My dance card still has a slot open.  Care to fill it?"

Lee smiled slightly and nodded.  He really didn't want to spoil her evening so he gathered her into his arms and began to sway with the music.  _'You're an idiot,' _he thought, _'here you are at this ball with the most beautiful woman in your arms.  You should be telling her how lovely she looks.'  _Unfortunately, the swaying motion of their dancing and the rolling of his stomach proved a bit too much.  His face flushing, he pulled away from Amanda.  "Uh, Amanda, I'm sorry."  He quickly turned on his heel and left the dance floor and raced toward the door.  _'Come on Stetson, keep it together,'_ he told himself mustering all his internal strength to stay his course.  Before he reached the door, he saw Francine and headed in her direction.  "Francine, I got to leave right now.  Will you see to it that Amanda gets home safely?  Thanks!" he said as he breezed right by her, not waiting for a reply.

Francine stood, staring at the retreating figure of Lee Stetson.  Turning one hundred and eighty degrees, she saw Amanda standing slack-jawed, frozen in place.  '_Well, well, well, it appears there's trouble in paradise,'_ she sneered.

The cool evening air seemed to help Lee calm down and he stood leaning heavily on the 'vette drawing in deep gulps of air.  He loosened his tie and finally found the strength to enter the car.  He wasn't sure how he managed it but after a short drive, he found himself parked in front of his apartment.  _'All right, Lee, you made it home.  Now all you have to do is make it to your apartment.'_  Slowly he exited the car and stood for a moment beside the car to make sure he was not going to pass out.  His stomach was still rolling and he thanks his lucky stars that he hadn't tossed his cookies while in the car.  With great determination, he placed one foot in front of the other until he was standing before his door.  He leaned against it trying to fit the key in the door.  Finally, he was able to open it and he staggered inside.  He didn't stop to turn on a light or check his messages.  He headed toward the bathroom disrobing as he made his way through the apartment.  He barely made it to the bathroom when he knew the inevitable was about to happen.  He sank to his knees in front of the commode as his stomach emptied.  After several minutes, he reached toward the sink and ran a washcloth under the water.  Wiping his face, he stood and looked at himself in the mirror.  The man staring back was pale and looking quite disheveled.  He washed his mouth out with some warm water but was afraid to drink any for fear of upsetting his stomach again.  With his last bit of energy, he stumbled to his bed and collapsed.  

      * * * * * * 

At the end of the reception, the agents made their way back to the Agency in order to file their reports.  Francine, of course, needled Amanda all the way back to the Agency trying to find out what exactly happened between she and Lee.  "Oh come on Amanda, he must have said something.  You know how he gets when you start flirting with every Tom, Dick, and Harry at these things.  Lee is a very jealous man, although I don't see why he'd have any reason to be jealous where you're concerned."

"Francine!  I wasn't flirting.  Can I help it if men keep asking me to dance?  I didn't want to be rude.  Are you sure Lee didn't say anything about why he was leaving?"

"No, he just said he had to go.  He was looking a little green around the gills if you know what I mean.  Maybe he had too much to drink."

"No, he had the same glass in his hand all night long and I never saw anyone refill it.  He didn't eat very much of his dinner either.  I wonder if he's okay."

"Oh, if I know Lee, he's fine.  He probably had some other hot date he forgot about until the last minute.  That's probably why he was in such a hurry.  I'll bet he beat us back here, filed his report and is now in the arms of one of those bimbettes he is so fond of seeing."

Francine's comments were beginning to grate on Amanda's nerves and she was relived to see they were pulling into the Agency parking lot.  She got out of the car and entered the building without waiting for Francine.  She noticed Billy Melrose in the bullpen and headed in direction.

"Good evening sir.  Have you seen Lee?"

"Lee, no I haven't seen him since this afternoon.  Isn't he with you?"

"No sir.  He left rather abruptly earlier this evening.  I thought maybe he'd come back here to file his report."

"Hmm, I don't like the sound of this.  Was there any trouble at the reception?  Did you see anyone talking with him?"  Maybe someone made contact with him and he had to meet them someplace."

"Sir, I don't think so.  He pretty much stayed in the corner all night.  He didn't really talk with anyone, well, other than me.  Ah, actually, sir, we, uh..we were dancing when he suddenly turned telling me he had to leave.  On his way out the door, he asked Francine to make sure I got home."

"Well, let's see if he made it home.  Maybe he was just tired and decided to head home early," Billy said trying to reassure Amanda everything was okay.  But he could feel something with this just wasn't right.  On the fourth ring, Lee's answering machine picked up.  "All I got was his answering machine.  Amanda, if it's not too much trouble, why don't you head over to his apartment and see if he made it home.  You can give me your report tomorrow."

Amanda's face lit up at Billy's suggestion.  "Yes, sir, I'd be happy to do that and it's no trouble at all."  She wanted to get to the bottom of this and finding Lee was the only way to find out what was going on.  As she headed out of the double doors of the bullpen, she heard Francine question, "Where's she going?"

Realizing she didn't have a car, Amanda stopped by Mrs. Marsten's desk to call a cab.  Luckily, a cab was dispatch within ten minutes.  While she waited, she devised a plan.  She would take the cab home and change clothes.  Then she would begin searching for Lee.  

Arriving at her home, Amanda paid the driver and said a silent prayer thankful her mother and the boys weren't home.  She didn't want to have to answer all of Dottie's questions about the evening and why she returned in a cab instead of with her boss, Mr. Stedman.  Amanda quickly changed clothes, threw some extras in a bag and headed out the door.  Her first stop was going to be Lee's apartment.

* * * * * 

_'What is the matter with me?  I feel like I've been hit by a truck.'  _Lee lay in his bed wrapped tightly in all his covers yet they seemed to do little to ward off the chill that had taken over his body.  He was literally quaking under the covers.  He curled himself into a tight ball hoping to further generate some heat.  He debated whether to get up and find another blanket or stay where he was and pray that he would soon be warm.  His teeth began to chatter and his body was racked with shaking.

* * * * * 

Amanda was somewhat relived when she pulled up in front of Lee's apartment building noticing the 'vette was parked in its customary parking place.  She entered the building and then used her lock pick to open his door.  "Lee," she called out but received no response.  Turning on the light she was surprised to see a trail of Lee's clothes leading to the bedroom.  Francine's cryptic comments about Lee having a hot date with one of those bimbettes flashed through her mind.  _'No, I'm not going there.  Lee and I know each other better than that.  It has to be something else.'  _She cautiously made her way to the door of this bedroom and appeared inside.  The light from the living room cast a dim shadow on the bed.  All Amanda could see was movement under the covers and then she heard a moan.  "Oh my gosh!" was the only response she could utter.  Hesitantly, she made her way to the bed and softly called out his name.

Lee thought he heard something but he wasn't sure.  Mostly he could hear his teeth chattering.  He moaned as he shifted positions and was rewarded with more chills racking his body.

"Lee," she tried again, this time sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling the covers down.  What she saw surprised her.  Lee was curled tightly in a fetal position shaking from head to toe. 

"Mannnddddaa, issss thatttt youuuuuu?"

"Lee, what's wrong.  What's the matter with you?"

"I feellll likkkkkke an icicle."

"Oh Lee," she said as she covered him back up, "is this why you left the reception tonight?"

"Yessssss.  I wassss feeling sickkk to my stommmmmach."

"Why didn't you tell me?  I could have helped you."

"You cannnn helppp me nowwww by gettttting mmmme a blankettttt.  I feeelllll likkke I've beeennn lockkkedddd in ttthatt damnnn freeeezzzzerrrr againnnnnn."

"Okay, first let me feel your forehead.  I need to know if you have a fever.  Her mothering instinct took over and she began to assess his situation.  "Lee, did you throw up?'

He didn't respond verbally, instead he shook his head.  

"Sounds like you have the flu.  If you let me, I think I can make you feel better.  You stay put for right now and I'll be right back."  She left and headed into his bathroom and turned on the shower to a warm spray.  She looked in his cabinet for his hairdryer and set out several clean towels.  Leaving, she closed the door allowing the room to warm up.  "Lee, I want you to get in the shower.  The warm water will help warm you up." She went to his closet and grabbed his robe and an extra blanket.  "Come on now, I'll help you and I promise you if you'll do this, you'll feel a whole lot better."

Lee watched her as she moved around his bedroom.  This must be some surreal dream he was having.  He'd often thought of finally getting Amanda to his bedroom but he certainly didn't picture it being like this.  As she approached the bed, he finally spoke.  "Immmmm freezzzzing and you wwwwant mmmmme to getttt outttt of bbbbbed?"

"Yes," she answered as she pulled back the covers and wrapped the robe around him.  "Come on, sit up."  As he did, she wrapped the blanket around him.  "Now try and stand up.  If you get dizzy, just lean on me and I'll be here to help you."  Lee stood, tottering slightly, mostly because of the shivering.  "There, that's it.  You're doing great," Amanda encouraged as they approached the bathroom.  "Now," she said, "I want you to get under the spray.  It's warm but not hot.  You don't want the water too hot or you'll pass out.  Just let the water run over your body, but don't get your hair wet, okay?  Do you need any help?"

"Nnnnno, I thinnnkkkkk II cannn do iitttt frommmmm herrrrre."

"Okay, I'm just gonna stand here to make sure you don't fall until you get into the shower."  She held the blanket out in front of her as a make shift curtain as Lee shrugged off his robe and dropped his boxers.  Hearing the shower door close, she called out, "Everything okay?  Are you feeling alright?"

As the warm water flowed over his body, Lee felt the chills begin to leave.   "Yeah, Amanda, I'm fine, thisssss feels great."

"Good, now you stay there until I return.  I'm going to get you some clean clothes.  Remember, don't get your hair wet," she said as she exited the bathroom.  Knowing she had a few minutes, she decided to call Billy and let him know that Lee was safe and sound.  Well, not exactly sound, but nonetheless, safe.  

"Sir, yes I did find him.  He became ill tonight.  That's why he left.  I think he has the flu.  Sir, I don't think he'll be in tomorrow if that's okay."

"Amanda, that's fine.  I'm just glad you found him.  Since you're looking after him, why don't you forget about coming in tomorrow as well?"

"Oh, well, thank you sir.  I guess I'd better get back to my patient.  Bye now."

"Good luck, Amanda, and give Lee my best," Billy chuckled as he hung up the phone knowing what kind of patient Lee Stetson usually was.

Amanda felt strange going through Lee's things but she needed to find his pajamas and clean boxers for him to slip into after his shower.  She thought about giving him sweats to wear but her experience told her that they would be too hot with the fever he had.  She knew he felt hot but without a thermometer, it was hard to tell how high his fever was.  Satisfied with the clothing choices she'd made, she turned her attention toward his bed.  After straightening the sheets and fluffing the pillows, she plugged in his hair dryer and held it under the covers letting the heated air warm up the bed.  This was a trick she'd used many times with the boys and it always seemed to make them feel better – to be able to climb into a warm bed.  It was now time to get Lee out of the shower before he turned into a prune.  Knocking on the door, she entered cautiously.  "Lee, are you okay?"

The combination of the warm water and his general fatigue made for a very sleepy Lee.  He leaned against the wall of the shower finding himself drifting off to sleep.  "Hmmmmm?  Amanda?"

"Lee, it time to get out now."

"Want to stay…..it's warm," he said sleepily.

  I'm gonna hand you a towel, okay?  Just wrap it around yourself and I'll help you dry off and get dressed."

"'Kay." He took the towel Amanda offered through the shower door and wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the shower.  Amanda was trying not to let the nearness of his almost naked torso get the best of her.  She guided him to the commode and sat him down.  She knew she needed to work fast because he was literally asleep sitting up.  She took another towel and dried off his arms and back.  Then she knelt in front of him and dried off his legs.  She slipped the pajama top over one arm and then the other and proceeded to button it.  As her fingers brushed over his chest, he smiled.  Okay, the top half was done.  Now for the more difficult part.  She slipped on his socks and then his boxers and pajama bottoms and pulled then up to his knees.

"Lee," she said shaking him slightly, "Lee, I need you to help me.  Can you do that?"

"Mmmmmhmmmm," he replied.

"Okay, I need you to pull up your pants when we stand up.  Lee, did you hear me?"

"Pants."

"Yeah, okay here we go."  She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up.  Before he was fully upright, she felt his pajama bottoms begin to slide down his legs.  He leaned heavily against her and she reached down to grab them before they hit the ground.  "Lee, please, you gotta help me out here."

Somehow she was getting through to him because he reached down and pulled up the elusive bottoms and boxers.  Amanda gave a sigh of relief.  She had accomplished her mission of getting him dressed.  She still had to get him to the bed.  "All right, Big Fella, it's time to get you into bed," she said as she began steering him toward the bedroom.

"Manda, are you tryin to get me in bed?"

"You bet ya!"  She laughed as pulled back the covers and lowered him down on the bed.  "But this time, you're going alone."

He stretched out and she covered him up.  He immediately turned on his side and snuggled down into the warmth of the bed.  

"How are you feeling now?" she asked.

"Nice and warm."  His voice was almost a whisper as he asked, "Will you stay with me until I fa…."  

He didn't even get to complete his sentence as he drifted off, secure in the warmth of his bed and the companionship of Amanda.

Lightly brushing the hair back from his forehead, she whispered, "Yes, Lee, I'll stay until you fall asleep."

 * * * * * * *

Amanda knew Lee would sleep for a while now that he'd finally fallen asleep.  She used the time to make a quick run to an all night market to pick up some things she thought he would need or enjoy.  Knowing Lee usually had little to eat in the house, she purchased items to make him some soup, several bottles of ginger ale, some cereal, and a package of refrigerated cookie dough.  Grabbing a couple more items off the shelves, she was convinced that they had enough to survive the weekend.  Since Billy had given her the day off tomorrow and since her mother and the boys were out of town, Amanda planned to stay at Lee's for the entire weekend to make sure he stayed in bed and got the rest he needed to shake off the flu.

Arriving back at his apartment, she set down the groceries and went to check on her patient.  He was still sleeping.  Looking down at his boyish face, she thought how peaceful he looked.  Seeing him reminded her of Phillip and Jamie, when she would check on them each night; hair tousled about and snuggled amongst the covers of the bed.  She tenderly reached down and brushed the hair back from his face.  He stirred slightly at her touch, turning his face into her hand, but her gentle caresses and soothing tones soon lulled him back into a deep sleep.

It was late but Amanda couldn't sleep so she set about in Lee's kitchen making a pot of soup.  She chopped the vegetables and threw them into the crock-pot along with her special blend of seasonings, careful not to make things to intense, since Lee's stomach would be a bit sensitive tomorrow.  Satisfied that the soup was perfectly seasoned, she decided it was time to go to bed.  She covered Lee's couch with a sheet and blanket she had moved into the living room while he was in the shower.  Fluffing the extra pillow, she thought to herself, _'Well, it's not the Ritz, but it will do.'  _With that thought, she turned off the light and climbed into bed.

* * * * * * * *  

_'No, no, go away.  Leave me alone.  I don't want you here.  If they find you they'll kill you.  Go away.  I don't want you getting hurt.  Don't you see, they'll use you to get to me.'_  Lee was struggling against some unknown force.  He was soaked and he wasn't sure how he got that way.  All he did know was that he was having little success in battling his advisory.  _'Why did you have to follow me?  I told you, didn't I, I told you to stay in the car.  Now your life is in danger.  They're going to find you and it will be my fault.'_  Again Lee struggled, thrashing around in his bed.  He felt as if he were being restrained and he fought harder to free himself.  Sensing the force he was struggling with turn, he knew they had discovered Amanda.  Now he had to figure out a way to rescue her.  He would see himself perish before he let any harm come to her.  _'Run, run as fast as you can.  I'll hold them off until you are safe,'_ he called out to her.  But he couldn't move and he saw them capture her.  He knew she wouldn't leave without him and now she was going to die.  And, it was all his fault.  The only person he cared about in this world was about to be taken from him.  

Amanda was gone.  He knew it and in his despair he cried out, _'No, not again.  Why is it everything I love is taken away from me?  Why?  I knew it would happen.  That's why I should have let you be.  I never should have fallen in love with you.  You're gone and it's my fault.'  _Realizing the hopelessness of his situation, the uttered an agonizing cry.

* * * * * * * *

Amanda heard Lee thrashing about in bed and leapt off the sofa and hurried into the bedroom.  She saw him struggling under the covers like he was fighting someone.  She could hear him talking but didn't quite know what to make of it.  Sitting down on the side of his bed, she reached out and touched her had to his face.  He was burning up and she realized that he was hallucinating due to the fever.  In his fever induced frenzy, she heard him cry out, "No, not again.  Why is it everything I love is taken away from me?  Why?  I knew it would happen.  That's why I should have let you be.  I never should have fallen in love with you.  You're gone and it's my fault."  And then, she heard his heartbreaking cry.

Amanda grabbed Lee by the shoulders and shook him gently.  "Lee, Lee, wake up.  You're having a dream.  Lee, do you hear me?"

Lee's eyes began to flutter open and he looked like he'd seen a ghost.  "No, you can't be here.  You're gone.  I saw them shoot you."  He was still in a very agitated state and Amanda sought desperately to calm him down.  She reached out and took his hands and brought them to her face.  

"Lee, it's me.  I'm here.  Nothing happened.  You're hallucinating.  Your fever is very high and I need to bring it down quickly."  Noticing that he was now looking at her and focusing on her face, she continued.  "Do you hear me?  Everything is okay.  Nothing happened and no one is after me or you."

"You're here, you're really here!"  He smiled and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.  Amanda chuckled at his moment of spontaneity but gently disengaged herself from his arms.

"Lee, please let me go.  I need to do something about your fever."  She started to rise and he lurched out after her as if she were his lifeline.  "Don't worry, I'll be right back."  Turning she went into the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of Tylenol and a glass of water.  Holding out the two pills toward him she said, "Here, you need to take these.  They'll help bring down your fever."

Lee eyes never left her as she returned from the bathroom.  He took the pills and swallowed dutifully as he was told.  He still wasn't thinking clearly and he was trying to figure out just how he got into the situation he was currently in.  He slumped back onto the bed feeling exhausted.

"Lee, I'm going to do something that will help bring your fever down a little faster so you can get back to sleep.  You know I was a Bedside Blue Bell and during my training we learned to give sponge baths as a way to bring down body temperatures.  Now, if it's all right with you, that's what I'm gonna do, okay?"

He didn't respond but nodded his agreement.

"Good, I'll be right back," she said as she turned on her heel to gather the necessary items.  In no time at all, she was back with a pan of warm water, a sponge, and a towel.  Before she began, she again searched Lee's drawer for a tee shirt.

"Okay, here we go," she said as she gently drew back his covers and unbuttoned his pajama top.  She dipped the sponge in the water, rang it out, and began sliding it over his chest.  Lee watched every movement, fascinated that anyone could care so much for him to be willing to do something like this.  Amanda wasn't mothering him; she was merely using her training and instincts to care for him.  That was more than anyone had done for him in a very long time.  He seemed to remember his mother performing a similar task when he had the measles as a little boy.  Then as now, the gesture was comforting.

Amanda was busy tending to her patient.  She again dipped the sponge into the warm water before gliding it over his body.  "Come on, now, you gotta help me.  Can you sit up?"  She helped him into a sitting position and took off his dampened top.  After sponging his back, she reached for the towel and dried him carefully.  Next she helped him slip on the dry tee shirt.  "There, now you can lay back down," she said helping him to settle back against the pillow.  "Are you feeling better?"  For the first time in a while, she looked into his eyes and what she was surprised her.  There in his eyes, she could see the love he felt for her, the love he'd expressed in his fever induced dream, and the love that he had just recently verbalized.  She smiled at him shyly and said, "think you can get some sleep now?  I'll be right here if you need me.  I'm not going anywhere."  She added the last phrase for emphasis hoping to reassure him that what he dreamed was just that – a dream and far from reality.  She rose gathering the bath items and prepared to leave the room.

"Thank you," she heard him whisper.

                                                                               * * * * * * *

The next morning, around ten, Amanda was up and rummaging around the kitchen making herself some breakfast.  She was trying to be quiet, letting Lee sleep as long as he needed to.  Finishing her cereal and coffee, she turned to place her dishes in the sink.  She heard noises coming from the bathroom and realized Lee was up.  Waiting several minutes, she approached his bedroom and softly knocked.  "May I come in?"

"Yeah, come on in," a low-pitched sleepy voice replied.

"Well good morning!  How are you feeling this morning?"  She sat down on the side of the bed and laid her hand on his forehead.

"I feel like I've been rode hard and put up wet," he chuckled.

"What?" she laughed at his choice of words.

"I don't know.  That's an old phrase Barney used to use.  Something about a horse being ridden hard but not properly curried afterward.  It just popped into my head."

"Oh, I see.  Well, you certainly look a little better than you did last night.  And, you don't feel quite as warm although I would be better able to tell if you had a thermometer."

"I'll put that on my shopping list," he said somewhat sarcastically.

"Now that's the Lee I know," _'and love,'_ she said the last part to herself.  "How 'bout a little breakfast?  Are you feeling up to eating a little something?  I know you didn't eat much last night."

"Ah no, I don't think I want to risk another episode like last night.  But maybe a little something to drink, if it's not too much trouble."

"No trouble at all.  Hot or cold?"

"Huh?"

"Hot or cold?" she repeated.  Noticing his confused expression, she continued, "Would you like something hot or cold to drink?  I can make you some tea.  I don't really think you should have any coffee on a queasy stomach.  Or I got some ginger ale last night.  What will it be, sir?" she asked teasingly.

"Hmm, I think the ginger ale sounds good."  He started to get out of bed but Amanda pushed on his chest to prevent him from rising.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"Into the kitchen to enjoy my ginger ale."

"You'll do no such thing, Lee Stetson.  You are going to stay in bed all day, even if it kills you and I am hear to see to it that you do.  Billy gave me the day off to take care of you, so don't even think of trying to get out of that bed.  Do you hear me?" Amanda used her best drill sergeant voice while making her speech.

Knowing he really didn't have the strength to fight her, Lee sank back against the bed and meekly replied, "Yes ma'am."

"That's better.  Now let me go and get your ginger ale.  It's not everyday you get to enjoy room service," she replied smugly and she turned and headed out of the room.

As Lee enjoyed his drink, Amanda filled him in on the Agency debriefings last night after the ball.  "That was one of the best embassy parties we've been to in a long time, Lee.  Nothing happened.  No one was shot, nothing exploded, and no one was poisoned.  It was really quite entertaining.  I'm sorry you couldn't enjoy it last night."

"No, Amanda, I'm sorry.  I really was a ….."

"Stop right there.  You have no reason to apologize.  You weren't feeling well.  I only wish you would have told me so I could have helped you."

Looking down at his covers, he said sheepishly, "I didn't want to bother you.  You were having such a good time and well, I didn't want to spoil your evening."

"You didn't want to bother me?" she laughed.  "Oh, it was no bother to be abandoned on the dance floor and then have to listen to Francine babble all the way to the Agency about how you were probably off on some hot date with one of your bimbettes," she teased lightly.

"Bimbettes?  Yeah, well the only thing I was hugging last night was the commode.  I'll be sure and tell Francine when I see her.  Amanda, you know," he said seriously, "I never got the chance last night to tell you how beautiful you looked.  That dress was stunning.  Every guy in the place was looking at you last night."

"I was only concerned about one man looking at me last night," she replied in a low voice.

Lee ran his hand through his hair.  "Oh I noticed all right, I was just too dumb to say anything about it at the time.  Hey, will you promise me something?  When I'm feeling better, will you allow me to make it up to you?  Let me take you somewhere for an evening of dining and dancing."

"Sounds like a plan, Stetson."

"And Amanda, will you wear that dress for me?"

"It would be my honor."  Quickly changing the subject, she said, "If you want to get better, you'd better get some rest.  When you wake up, I'll have some homemade vegetable soup for you and maybe a surprise."

"A surprise?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"Yes, but only if you are good and get some rest," she chuckled as she took the glass from his hand and tucked the covers around him.  "See you in a bit.  Holler if you need anything."  With that, she turned and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Lee didn't think he was tired, but in a matter of moments, he soon fell asleep.

* * * * * * *

Amanda spent the better part of the afternoon straightening Lee's apartment and baking cookies.  These weren't homemade cookies but at least they would be fresh if he felt like eating them.  He simply didn't have the necessary ingredients at his apartment for her to bake anything from scratch.  At least she was making him homemade soup.  She lifted the lid from the pot to give it a stir.  The hearty aroma drifted to her senses and she smiled, pleased at her efforts.  Not being able to resist, she tasted a sample and nodded her head that it successfully passed her taste test.  The small taste she allowed herself caused her stomach to rumble.  Looking at the clock, she realized it was approaching six.  Lee had been asleep most of the day.  She knew he needed his rest, particularly after his interrupted sleep last night.  But she also knew that if she didn't get him up soon, he wouldn't sleep at all that night.

She opened the door to his bedroom and tiptoed inside.  She quietly called out his name but received no response.  Approaching the bed, she reached out and tenderly shook what she thought to be his foot under the covers.  "Lee, are you okay?'

"Mannnnnddda?" a voice grumbled.

"Lee, it's nearly six o'clock.  You've been asleep most of the day.  How are you feeling?"

Pushing the covers back, he rubbed his eyes as he tried to focus on her.  "Uh..yeah, I'm fine, I think," he said realizing he hadn't really considered how he felt.  He sat up in bed and looked toward the window.  "It's almost dark out.  How long have I been asleep?"

"Since about noon, I'd say.  Do you think you want to try and eat something?  The soup's ready if you do."

Smiling at her he softly replied, "Yeah, I think I could go for a bowl of your homemade vegetable soup, but first, I think I need a shower and a shave."

"Okay, let me help you," she threw up her hand at the beginning of his protest, "just to make sure you're okay.  Why don't you sit up on the edge of the bed for a minute before you stand up and I'll gather your things."

"Okay," he smiled to himself loving the attention she was showering on him.

Amanda gathered a pair of sweat pants and matching shirt, a pair of socks and a pair of boxers.  She chuckled to herself as she thought, _I've seen more of his boxers these past two days than he has.'_

Taking the items into the bathroom, she returned to him and helped him stand, wanting to make sure that he was stable.  

"I'm okay, Amanda, really, I think I can make it on my own," he said gently chiding.

"Sorry, I know you don't like to be smothered.  I just wanted to make sure…."

"I know, and I appreciate it.  And you're not smothering me.  It's just that…well…," his eyes took on a teasing twinkle as he stated, "as much as I would like to have you join me in the shower, I just don't think this is the right time."  He headed straight for the bathroom and closed the door, almost afraid to look back at her for the reaction his statement produced.

Amanda's first reaction was one of shock but as the image formed in her mind, she found it to be quite enjoyable.

                                                                                   * * * * * * *

By the time Lee stepped into the kitchen, fresh and cleanly shaven, Amanda was dishing up the soup.  "If you want, I can bring you a tray in bed."

"No, but thank you.  I've seen enough of that bed for a little while.  It feels good to be up."

"I'm glad you're feeling better, but don't get too cocky.  You have the flu and nothing but bed rest and a little TLC will cure it."

Sitting down at the table, Lee said, "Boy, that sure smells good.  I didn't realize how hungry I am."

Amanda served up two bowls of soup.  "What would you like to drink?  We've got water, tea, milk, ginger ale and an assortment of wine, which if I were you, I'd avoid right now, at least until you're feeling better."

"Mmmm, milk, I think.  Hey, where'd all this stuff come from?  I know I didn't have the stuff for this soup or these," he said as he grabbed one of the hot rolls placed on the table.

"I went shopping last night after you went to sleep.  I knew you wouldn't have any decent food here so I got something to tide us through the weekend."

Lee put down his spoon after several bites of soup and said, "Amanda, I really am grateful for everything you've done for me but it's not necessary for you to stay here.  What about your boys and your mother?"  He almost regretted asking the question because he was really enjoying her company and her undivided attention.

"Oh, I guess I didn't get a chance to tell you last night.  Mother and the boys are gone for the weekend.  They'll be back late Sunday afternoon, so I'm yours for the weekend," she smiled brightly at him.  Wondering if she had over stepped her bounds, she quickly added, "That is, unless you want to be by yourself.  I know you don't like to be fussed over and I have a way of doing that but it's just that I was so concerned about you last night and I wa….."

"Hey, hey, slow down.  I'm glad you came to my rescue.  Thanks for looking out for me.  And yes, I am glad you're here.  You can be my Florence Nightingale any time you like."

She laughed at his response.  "Well, I'll remember that the next time you end up in the hospital."

They spent the remainder of the meal simply talking, sharing in the joys of Amanda's family and activity at the office.

Soon the meal was finished and Amanda rose to begin clearing the table.  Lee stood as well but listed suddenly to the right.  He quickly grabbed the table to right himself before he fell.  Amanda was at his side in an instant.  "I'm okay, I just got a little dizzy when I stood up.  Let me help you with these dishes."

"You will do no such thing," she said as she turned him toward the sofa. Covering him with a blanket she said, "You sit here and rest.  Remember, you need to behave if you want your surprise," she smiled mischievously at him.

He started to protest but knew better.  Amanda could be worse than the Colonel when she was in her "drill sergeant mode."  "Oh yeah, I forgot about my surprise.  What is it?  I promise to sit here and be good."  To emphasize his point, he held up his right hand in the Boy Scout pledge.

"Well in that case, here is the first of your surprises for the night," she teased as she handed him a motorcar magazine.  "That ought to keep you occupied and out of trouble while I clean up the kitchen," she tossed over her shoulder as she turned to leave the room.

A short time later, Amanda returned to the living room with a glass of ginger ale.  "Here, you probably should drink this. We don't want you becoming dehydrated.  How's your head?  Do you still have a headache?"

"Amanda, please stop fussing.  I'm fine, really.  I just feel worn out, that's all.  Come on, please just sit with me and keep me company."

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hover over you but you've got to learn to share, Stetson.  It must be a male thing, keeping it all inside when you're hurting or feeling sick."  

Lee laughed saying, "well, I wish I could kept it side last night.  I really hate to throw up."

"It's no picnic for anybody.  Just be glad you can't become pregnant.  While I was carrying Phillip and Jamie, I had morning sickness for three months straight.  That was awful."

"What do you say we change the subject?  How about the rest of my surprises?  I want to know what more you have in store for me."

"A tad impatient, aren't we, Mr. Stetson?"

Putting on his best puppy dog face, he exclaimed, "I'm the one who's suffering here."

Laughing she rose from the chair and retrieved a package from atop the TV.  "I picked up a couple of movies.  Thought it might help pass the time.  Which one would like to see?"

Knowing Amanda's aversion to unnecessary violence, he was touched to see she had chosen Rocky.  But he wasn't sure he was up to watching someone be pummeled for two hours.  Somehow, that was too close to home in his line of work so he opted for the other choice.  "I feel like a little Fred and Ginger tonight, what do you say?"

Amanda was surprised by his choice but also delighted.  "Are you sure, I mean, I know you're an action kinda guy."

"Well, let's just say I've had enough action for a while.  I think I'd like to see something a little more light-hearted."

Shaking her head, she thought to herself, _'there's hope for you yet, Stetson.'_

She popped the movie into the VCR and settled into the corner of the couch.  Then she gathered Lee into her embrace, telling him that this was for the best.  This way, he would not be breathing directly on her as he would if he were behind her.  That was reasoning, anyway.  She really wanted to be the one holding him in her arms for once, letting him take comfort in her arms. 

She wanted to be the one he leaned on for a change and it was important for him to realize that he could do just that.  This was as good a way as any to relay that subtle message to him. She knew he trusted her as his partner but in these untested waters of their newly discovered love, she wanted him to feel comfortable and learn to trust their love.

A little while into the movie, Lee got up off the couch.  He saw Amanda's concerned look and laughed.  "It's okay, warden, I just need to use the restroom.  I'll be right back."

Amanda took the opportunity to rise and gather a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk before returning to the couch.

She was once again seated when Lee returned.  "What's this?" he inquired.

"The last of your surprises.  But I have to warn you, they're not homemade, they're from one of those store packages.  I knew you didn't have all the ingredients to make any cookies, but I thought these might do until I can get back to my own kitchen.  They're just simple sugar cookies.  I hope you like then."

Lee was stunned.  He was continually amazed by the little things Amanda did for him.  "Wow, fresh baked cookies.  Amanda you are the greatest," he exclaimed with glee as he snatched two of the cookies.

"Hey, take it easy, you don't want to be sick again do you?"

Lee quickly looked from the two cookies in his hand to Amanda and smiled saying, "I'll risk it."

A short time later, the movie was coming to a close and Lee was sound asleep on Amanda's chest.  She was enjoying the peace and quiet and gentle rise and fall of his chest.  As the movie ended, she too was growing sleepy and although she enjoyed having Lee in her arms, his sleeping form was like a dead weight on her body.  She knew neither of them would rest very soundly in their current positions so she began to jostle him gently trying to rouse him.  "Lee, Lee come on now, you have to wake up so you can go to bed."

His eyes fluttered open and he mumbled something incoherent.

"Lee, it's time for bed," she said as she tried pushing him into a sitting position so she could rise.

"Manda?  What's….What happened to the movie?"

She bent over him and tenderly rubbed his face.  "You slept through most of it.  Come on, we need to get you to bed."  Taking his hands in hers, she pulled him up off the couch and steered him toward the bedroom.  "Now you hit the bathroom and I'll get your bed ready."

Yawning he replied, "'Kay."

While Lee was in the bathroom, she fluffed up his pillows and again turned the hairdryer on the warm up the bed.  Once that was done, she turned back the covers and waited until Lee came out of the bathroom.  "Come on, let's get you tucked in, shall we?" she said as she guided his sleepy form to the bed.  Once under the covers, she leaned over him and kissed his forehead.

"Hey," he mumbled, "you shouldn't be doing that.  You could catch this."

Smiling at him wickedly, she asked, "How else do you expect me to check your temperature?"

He smiled and nestled into the warmth of his bed.  "Manda," he called out as she was leaving the room, "How is it you make my bed so warm?"

"It's an old family secret," she replied leaving him to wonder as he drifted off to sleep.

                                                                                             * * * * *

Sunday passed much the same way as Saturday.  Amanda did her best to make sure Lee rested as much as possible.  She fed him a light breakfast of a soft-boiled egg and toast, which he supplemented with several more cookies.  After straightening up his apartment and changing his bed, she took his laundry to the basement of his apartment and did it while he had a mid-morning nap.

When he awoke, he wandered into the kitchen expecting to find her there.  "Amanda," he called out but received no answer.  _'Surely she wouldn't just leave without saying goodbye._  His mind was still a bit sluggish but he heard the door of his apartment opening.  In walked Amanda with an armload of freshly folded laundry.

"Ah, you're awake I see.  Good, then I can put these away," she said as she walked into his bedroom.

"Oh Amanda, you didn't have to do the laundry.  I wish you wouldn't go to all this trouble for me.  I told you I'm feeling better."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better and it's no trouble."

* * * * * *

They spent the afternoon playing Scrabble after a light lunch of grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup.  All too soon the afternoon flew by and Amanda realized she needed to head home in order to be there when Dottie and the boys returned.  She put away the game and gave Lee instructions on how to re-warm the remaining vegetable soup for his dinner.  She also teased him about having 'Rocky' all to himself tonight.  With one more admonishment for him to get to bed early, she gathered her things to leave.

"Hey, Florence," he teased, "I want you to know how much I've enjoyed having you here this weekend.  I really do appreciate all you've done for me.  And, I looking forward to you keeping your promise."

"Promise?" Amanda questioned.

"Hey, remember you promised to go out to dinner with me and wear that beautiful dress."

"Oh yeah," she nodded, "but I believe there was also dancing involved."

Shaking his head, Lee replied, "Definitely dancing."  He gathered her into his arms wanting to plant a kiss on her lips that would leave her breathless, but he knew better, not wanting to give her the flu.  Instead he settled for kissing the top of her head.  "Thank you Amanda, this is one time I really didn't mind being sick.  I love you"

"You're very welcome, Lee and I love you, too.  I'll see you tomorrow at the office.  Remember, get in bed early tonight, so you can get your rest."

"Yes ma'am," he saluted as she went out his door.

                                                                           * * * * * * *

Lee arrived at the Agency early Monday morning.  Since Amanda hadn't arrived yet, he headed downstairs to grab a cup of coffee.

"Well, good morning Scarecrow.  How are you feeling?  I heard you were a little under the weather."  Billy wondered what kind of mood Lee would be in.  He knew from past experience that Lee usually acted like a grumpy old bear in the mornings but he was even worse when he'd had a bad night or had been feeling ill.

"I'm feeling much better, Billy, thank you.  This was one weekend I didn't mind being sick at all," he said as he gathered up his coffee cup and headed back toward the Q-Bureau, whistling all the way.

Knowing Amanda was the reason for Lee's light-hearted mood, Billy chuckled to himself, _Boy oh boy, Scarecrow, you've got it bad.  And all it took was a housewife from Arlington to tame our beast._


End file.
